


One More

by MysticDodo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Love, M/M, Magic, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDodo/pseuds/MysticDodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus treats Alec like the bottom he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

Magnus smirks, his red streaked hair falling into his eyes. He pushes it back with one hand, the other one holding Alec’s thigh so that it’s pressed onto the bed, knees up near his ears. Alec looks delicious, his hair a mess, his mouth open in an “o” and a flush over his cheekbones. He’s covered in sweat, one hand scrabbling over Magnus’s shoulders and the other holding back his other leg, gasping. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Magnus growls out, lowering his hand so that it’s covering the one that Alec’s holding on his thigh. Alec just nods, his chest heaving. His runes are dark on his skin and Magnus slowly pushes his hips a few more millimeters against Alec’s. At Alec’s gasp of pleasure Magnus chuckles, shuffling slightly so that his knees are more anchored on the bed. He takes Alec’s hands and holds them above his head, his own chest pressed against the Nephilim. He presses a kiss against Alec’s lips as he slowly slides out and thrusts back in. 

Alec moans, bearing his neck, and the moans rise in pitch as Magnus establishes a steady rhythm. “Fuck, yes,” Alec manages to say, turning his head so that his forehead is against his knee. He bites his own skin as Magnus quickens his pace, the obscene sound of skin against skin filling the bedroom. Magnus is gasping against his ear, tongue occasionally flicking out to lick at the sweat at the base of Alec’s neck. The warlock growls again before biting and Alec keens out, his erection pressing against his stomach. It’s leaking precome and he tries to unlock his fingers from Magnus’s to stroke it but Magnus pins his wrist to the bed again. “No you don’t,” he says in a low voice. He slows his hips and Alec looks up at him with wide, lust blown eyes. 

“Don’t stop,” he begs, shuffling his hips to get some friction. 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Magnus demands. He sits up and Alec’s legs fall either side of Magnus’s body. The warlock takes a pillow from underneath Alec’s head and folds it up before shoving it under Alec’s backside. 

“Please, Magnus, please,” Alec whimpers as his body erupts in cold goosebumps from the lack of heat and contact. His hands are opening and closing by his ribs, the duvet being scrunched with each reflex. 

Magnus thinks Alec looks edible. His nipples are hard nubs on his chiseled chest and his cock weeps without shame. With a smirk, Magnus takes hold of Alec’s thighs again and preses in smoothly, hitting Alec’s prostate. Alec barely has time to moan before Magnus quickly begins to thrust with expert precision and Alec’s back begins to arch off the bed. 

“I love it when you beg,” Magnus says. “Who owns you, baby?”

“You,” Alec cries out. “You, forever you.”

“Yes,” Magnus groans out, pistoning harder and quicker. The bed creaks with each thrust and Alec’s moans fill the air. Their skin slaps together, damp on damp, and without warning Alec suddenly comes, his seed shooting up and landing on his chest. Magnus slows down though doesn’t stop as Alec whimpers with pleasure and Magnus grins. Still inside Alec, he pulls Alec’s ass towards him, causing another moan from the young man’s mouth. He counts thirty seconds and leans over the lithe body, hands coming around to clamp onto Alec’s shoulders. “One more,” he promises before beginning to slide in and out of Alec’s tight heat again. 

Alec whispers something unintelligible but his fingers dig deeply into Magnus’s shoulders, sweat glistening on his face and making his hair stick to his forehead. He whimpers nonstop as Magnus uses Alec’s shoulders to push them closer to each other, as deep as Magnus can physically go. Alec’s erection is half inflated and with a click of his fingers Magnus conjures a few mirrors, positioned around their writhing bodies so that Alec and Magnus have clear views of Magnus’s cock as it reappears and sinks into Alec’s quivering hole. “Look, babe,” Magnus says and Alec’s bright blue eyes darken with lust as he watches their activities. “You’re such a wonderful bottom,” the warlock continues. His balls hit against Alec’s ass with each thrust. “Taking my cock like such a good boy. I’m gonna make you come again.”

Alec’s hands grasp at the gorgeous globes of Magnus’s backside, indicating his want and need. Magnus chuckles and licks as long strip up Alec’s neck before begining to suckle on Alec’s ear as he begins to pound with earnest. The bed creaks, the headboard beginning to make contact with the wall, and Magnus’s hands wrap around Alec’s cock, pumping in time. 

“Magnus, Magnus,” Alec utters, one of his hands coming to slap down on the round ass of his lover. Magnus bites down on Alec’s lobe and the young man cries out again. “Yes, fuck yes.”

It isn’t long before Alec is clenching around Magnus and with a twist of his wrist, Magnus watches as Alec comes for the second time with a high pitched mewl. Panting himself, Magnus slips out of Alec’s hole and pushes his hair out of his eyes. Alec is splattered with seed, his whole body shivering with the intensity of two orgasms in close succession. Snapping away the mirrors, Magnus’s hand slowly fists his own erection as he watches Alec’s breathing even out and blue eyes open to meet brown. “You’re perfect,” Alec says with a satisfied smile and Magnus smiles back before kissing Alec leisurely. He grunts into Alec’s mouth due to his own ministrations and Alec’s hand begins to reach between Magnus’s legs. 

Magnus stops Alec and manipulates the young man so that he’s on his knees, face pressed into a pillow. “Last one,” Magnus says when Alec sends him a questioning look. 

“No more, I can’t take anymore,” Alec pleads as Magnus’s eyes begin to glow yellow as he pulls apart Alec’s ass cheeks again. 

Magnus runs a hand down Alec’s sweaty back and repeats, “last one”, before entering Alec’s body again. Hypersensitive, Alec shivers around Magnus and moans helplessly. Magnus takes his time, the filthy sounds of wetness as he presses in and out dancing in their ears. 

“Please,” Alec says. He’s biting his lips, fingers tugging on the duvet of their bed. His flushed face has spread down to Alec’s neck and Magnus chuckles when he sees that Alec is drooling. He concentrates and his fingers begin to glow blue. Alec yelps as Magnus reaches around and fondles Alec’s balls. “Fuck me!”

“My darling, I am,” Magnus says, knowing that the tingles from his magic is making Alec hard again. He tugs at the furred flesh and Alec bucks against him. “You’re not going to be able to walk,” Magnus promises as he carefully pulls out and sharply thrusts in Alec’s ass, his magic activated hands rolling Alec’s balls in such a way that makes Alec continue to push back against Magnus’s cock. It’s half a reflex, half a plea for more and Magnus loves the stamina rune that stands starkly against Alec’s skin. “I fucking love you,” Magnus growls before relentlessly slamming into Alec’s body. He tugs at Alec’s reawakened cock and allows himself to not hold back his own bubbling orgasm. It builds rapidly and when he finally comes the pulse of magic from his hands spreads throughout Alec’s nether regions and Alec sobs as he comes for the third time.

Magnus rests his forehead on Alec’s sweat slicked back as he fills Alec’s ass with come. When his cock finally stops pulsing he pulls out and collapses next to him. Alec is still emitting whimpers and tenderly Magnus pulls him against his chest and kisses his sweaty face. “I love you so much,” Magnus whispers. “You’re amazing.”

“No, you,” Alec whispers, easily malleable and boneless. He smiles weakly at his boyfriend and says, “I won’t be able to move for a while.” Magnus nuzzles Alec and holds him tight. "I love you too," the Nephilim finally sighs out happily. "You've got to teach me how to do that to you, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting with tense at the moment!


End file.
